EzriA Chapter 1
by crazyformrfitz
Summary: As Aria meets up with her not-so-new beau, she notices someone out of the blue.


EzriA: Chapter 1

Aria tugged at the waistline of her sweats, thoughts of anxiety filling her head.

"Ezra, I don't need an essay format text." She grumbled angrily.

Today was parent teacher conferences and she had to reassure herself that he didn't slip up and reveal he- their secrets. And they were also semi-officially dating again, after their long, intriguing encounter at the Brew. Her thoughts then diverted from anxiety to that night at the Brew. She recollected the little details, like how his knee was pressed against hers, and how his lips would part slightly when she was speaking, and how obviously she couldn't contain her feelings for him. She just wanted to be right next to him, with his arm wrapped around her as they watched a black and white movie.

"PING-PING!" her phone rang as her heart raced, skipping beats.

'It was…long." She read and groaned in annoyance, "and your dad doesn't know about us huh?"

The teenager scoffed in surprised and blurted, "REALLY?! C'mon Ez, you're a teacher, not a millionair-"she gave a bitter laugh and continued, "Oh, but you are huh?" and she frowned.

Then, she typed to the teacher, 'Meet me the Brew. ASAP.' Then she grabbed her coat and frantically ran out the door, shortly informing Ms. Montgomery about her leaving. As she got into the car and put her keys in the ignition, she read another text from her other, "I've arrived, with some news as well." She didn't wait for the car to warm up before she stomped on the pedal.

She greeted the barista and ordered a coffee for the two to split among themselves. Being at the Brew so routinely, she'd prefer Ezra's taste in bitter black coffee instead of her usual choice of their signature Coconut Crunch Frappuccino. She smiled at the barista and turned to find Ezra barely an inch behind her.

"EZRA!" she punched him angrily but lovingly, "I nearly spilled the coffee!" she pouted. Her eyes narrowed as she detected a problem.

"What…happened? Is it_ them_ again?" she groaned.

He bit his lip and started to speak.

"Uh-I-You couldn't have lead them away from the LAIR?!" said the A Team Member to the double agent.

She gripped her A Team coat or hoodie, the black cloth visible between her pale fingers, "I'm going to be in JAIL TOO! Ezra, just wow."

"But hey, they didn't find us?" she said innocently and rested her head on his shoulder.

Her stomach tightened as his "drastic measures" glare fell on her, and she felt anger and tension. She thought, 'Why does he EVEN?' but she decided to turn the tables.

"WHAT. What do you expect me to do?! Huh? Why don't you tell me, Ezra, because I'm tired of trying to read your mind for everything. I mean that witch, GRUNDWALD, RUINED EVERYTHING! I had to pay her $500, to get her not to reveal us! So Ezra, I TRIED."

He simply turned away and acted if she wasn't present.  
"Fine. Take me to the lair so we can speak, and you can stop being mad at me." She whispered softly in his ear.

She stood up and wrapped her fingers around his hand as he got up, and she felt his tighten around her palm, and she looked into his eyes.

"Aria. You ARE my partner in life, not JUST crime." He gushed to her lovingly.

"I love you too." Aria laughed, "Very much."

And she turned to the door, walked out, her hand still interlocked with his, and got into the silver Toyota. Slamming the door shut, the A team member put on her jacket and covered her locks with her hood, circumventing all traces that could be tracked down by the smartest of her little guinea pigs.

"Okay, so our plans are to track down Alison, and catch her, which will be easy since you know the girls know she's alive now. And well…" Ezra began listing out their priorities.

But Aria was too busy listing her own priorities to go through as the traitor she is, like how to get Ezra to stop nagging and teaching her how to do her JOB, how to get Spencer far off Ezra's trail, how to torture them more with secrets untold, and getting more cash to work with.

"I think Spencer's onto you." Aria interrupted, "Did you notice how she was uncomfortable to get into your car? It all leads up though, I even noticed her glance at me when Grunwald said, 'One of you have been _touched_ by the one Alison fears the MOST." She mocked her in a nasal voice.

"Wait. WHAT?" Ezra involuntarily stomped on the break, "You are telling me that Spencer thinks I'M A?" he laughed, "She couldn't guess that Mona was A, let alone ME."

"Ezra." She frowned, "She's not as stupid as you think she is okay?"

"Wait, are you _backing_ her up?"

"Just drive."

The male A team member just sighed and stepped on the gas pedal slightly, barely even moving the car, and Aria just leaned toward the window, glancing outside now and then. After 5 minutes, she noticed something SHOCKING.

"Ezra. Is that-" she started.


End file.
